


I realised it.

by IceLite1011



Series: Eleven Years Later [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amusement Parks, Crying, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Sappy, Sweet, Tears, matchmaker kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were seventeen, it seemed as if they were making up for all those silent, cold years, calling each other every free second they had just to comment on basketball games on TV over the phone, or to discuss their recent practice menus, or simply to chat about trivial things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I realised it.

When they were seventeen, it seemed as if they were making up for all those silent, cold years, calling each other every free second they had just to comment on basketball games on TV over the phone, or to discuss their recent practice menus, or simply to chat about trivial things. Granted, those free seconds were extremely limited, especially for Seijūrō, but he didn't mind a single bit. Getting to hear Kōki's cheerful, eager voice almost every day was a precious gift.

So when Seijūrō had a miraculous, full day off—no practice, no tutoring, and no business articles to review—he was practically jumping up and down when Kuroko called and invited him on an outing with Kagami, Kōki, and himself on that very day.

"I know that you have a rare day off next Sunday," Kuroko said. "And I thought it would be nice."

"I'll be there," Seijūrō breathed, trying to recompose himself. "But how did you know about my day off? I don't remember telling you."

"Furihata-kun informed me. He was very excited and seemed to want you to come, but when I told him he should invite you himself, he became a bit flustered. Perhaps he was nervous?"

That caught Seijūrō off guard. Kōki, nervous? Because of him? If this was taking place a year ago, he would have understood. But now? Seijūrō decided not to think about it and tried to focus on his call with Kuroko.

"Where are you planning on going?" Seijūrō asked, moving over to his bed and flopping down onto the duvet.

"Tokyo Dome City," Kuroko replied. "Kagami-kun won four tickets."

"Alright," Seijūrō said, wondering how that came about, and spent the next fifteen minutes confirming details with his former teammate before hanging up. As he put his phone down, Seijūrō couldn't help the huge smile that broke out on his face.

❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖

"Y-you're what?" Kōki sputtered, almost choking on his water.

Kuroko rubbed his back comfortingly and repeated, "Kagami-kun and I are dating."

Kōki had not expected this turn of events. He and Kuroko had been walking back to their classrooms after the library committee's lunch meeting, and Kuroko had invited him over to 2-D, where Kagami was. After pulling up a chair to Kuroko's desk and having a nice, normal conversation with him and Kagami, the light and shadow pair suddenly shared a glance and Kuroko bombarded Kōki with the news.

Kuroko continued while Kōki sat there, stunned. "We wanted to tell you before Sunday," he said, flashing a small smile at Kagami, who was blushing. "We didn't want it to be awkward."

"Y-yeah," Kagami added on, still bright red. "And you're not gonna be a third wheel, we promise. Plus you have Akashi."

"Since when?" Kōki blurted out, still shocked that he never noticed such a drastic change in their relationship. Then Kagami's words sunk in. "Wait, what?"

"Akashi," Kagami repeated. "Your childhood friend."

Now Kōki could feel himself turning bright red. Why was it that recently, simply hearing Sei's name caused an electric spark to rush down his spine? Why was it that recently, Kōki had to muster up the courage to pick up the phone and dial the familiar Kyōto number? Why was it that recently, hearing Sei's voice and gazing at his face on the computer screen made his heart flutter and his palms sweat?

"Furihata-kun?" Kuroko shook Kōki out of his thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"H-huh?" Kōki stuttered. "I-I'm perfectly fine! And I don't have Sei, we're just friends, I mean like for a long time, but..."

Kuroko put a hand on his shoulder. "Furihata-kun, please be honest. Do you have feelings towards Akashi-kun?"

This time it was Kagami who saved him from almost choking to death, although it was more of slapping his back than rubbing it. Kōki looked up after he was done coughing, startled. "What?"

Kuroko stared at him blankly. "May I take that as a yes?"

"NO! I mean..." Kōki hung his head in defeat. "Do...I?"

Kuroko seemed triumphant. "Recently, whenever Akashi-kun comes up in a conversation, you react unnaturally. Although slightly different, I thought it was the same way Kagami-kun reacted whenever I spoke to him before he confessed his feelings for me."

"K-Kuroko, you-!!" Kagami's blush was back ten times deeper than before as he grabbed for his shadow, but Kuroko slipped away.

Kōki covered his face with his hands, beyond embarrassed. He knew he liked Sei, way before Kuroko mentioned it, and even when the Sei he knew was temporarily gone, he longed for his best friend. After years of waiting, Sei finally returned, and the moment Kōki opened his door that day to find two tear-filled red eyes gazing back at him, he knew he was done for.

"Fine..." Kōki grumbled, looking up at blue eyes studying his flaming cheeks expectantly. "Now can I please back out of our plans for Sunday? I can't handle all this!"

Kuroko stood up, tugging on Kagami's sleeve as he threw an unusually hard look at Kōki over his shoulder.

"I can't have that," he said, and dragged a still-red Kagami out of the classroom with him.

❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖

On Sunday morning, Seijūrō awoke earlier than usual and started getting ready. He didn't have many chances to wear normal clothes, as being a high school student and the heir to his father's company usually kept him in either his uniform or a suit. After several minutes of pondering, Seijūrō settled on a crimson tank top under a simple white t-shirt, along with dark jeans and his rarely-worn Converse. Normally he would go with a button down and perhaps a skinny tie, since he was so used to the style, but a few months ago, upon meeting Kise, the blonde had sighed and begged him to try something else. Well, he was trying now.

After making sure he had everything he needed tucked in his backpack, Seijūrō quickly ate breakfast (his father was absent, no surprise) and left, joy in every step as he walked to the train station.

As he sat in the bullet train, vacantly staring at the scenery whizzing by in a blur, Seijūrō thought about Kōki. Namely, he thought about his feelings for Kōki. It was true that recently, Kōki was acting differently towards him. Normally, the point guard would chatter endlessly during their phone calls, and Seijūrō would listen and adore. Now, though, Kōki couldn't seem to say much past "Hi" and "G'night" without stuttering. And before, if they were lucky enough to make video calls, Kōki would stare intently into Seijūrō's eyes, eagerly listening to his words. During their last video call a few days ago, his brown eyes seemed to be focusing on everything but Seijūrō. Honestly, it irked him.

But as he thought about it, Seijūrō realised he couldn't talk. Although with Kōki it was much more obvious, Seijūrō found himself struggling to communicate with his best friend normally. If they were on a video call, all he could focus on were Kōki's honest eyes, even though they were never looking at him, and the faint blush that always seemed to be present on his cheeks. Whenever Kōki called his name—"Sei"—his heart fluttered. Nobody else called him by that nickname. It had always been special, but now it stuck out too much for comfort. And he was distracted.

There were two people that Seijūrō had ever felt affection for in his life. One was his mother. He loved her dearly, and still kept her photo on his desk.

The other was Kōki. He also loved him...but differently.

He enjoyed being around his teammates; both from Teikō and Rakuzan.

He also enjoyed being with Kōki...but differently.

Seijūrō couldn't stop pondering over his childhood friend the whole train ride, and by the time the sleek white train pulled into Tokyo station, he had made a decision.

Today, Seijūrō would confess his love for Kōki.

❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖

"Akashi-kun, good morning."

"Good morning, Kuroko."

"Yo, Akashi."

"Hello, Kagami."

"H-hey, Sei..."

"...Kōki."

Kōki gulped. He tried to calm down. It was just Sei. They had met up on weekends numerous times. This was no different from when they were seven.

Oh, who was he kidding? He was a nervous wreck.

Thankfully, Kuroko and Kagami were there to keep things going, and the four of them started jogging towards Thunder Dolphin, the biggest roller coaster in the park, before the lines got too long. Kuroko and Kagami were in front, and Sei and Kōki ran behind them.

"It's been a while since we've last seen each other in person, Kōki," Sei said with a small smile as they followed the pair.

"Yeah," was all Kōki could say as he cast fleeting glances towards his best friend, his heart jolting every time he meet bright ruby eyes.

"Kuroko and Kagami..." Sei whispered, turning towards the duo in front of them. "They're together now, yes?"

Kōki gaped. "How did you know? Kuroko said he hadn't told you!"

"There is no need," Sei continued, his voice still lowered so the couple wouldn't hear. "It's obvious. They stand closer to each other. They share glances more often. They touch each other more, namely Kagami." Sei smirked.

"Wow...a-as expected of your Emperor Eye," Kōki tried to joke, but inside he was reeling. Sei noticed? What did that mean? Did he find the fact disgusting? Did he approve? Was he jealous?

No no no, that couldn't be. Why would Sei be jealous? He didn't like Kōki. Nope.

He had to stop hoping.

❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖

Seijūrō hadn't expected to enjoy himself this much.

It was now around six-thirty, and the day had been packed with memories. Weaving between crowds and running at full-speed to line up as soon as possible. Eating hot dogs and caramel popcorn and other greasy foods he normally wouldn't lay a hand on. Zooming down ninety-degree drops and feeling the wind whip his scarlet hair in every direction. Glancing at Kōki sitting next to him, his eyes squeezed shut as he whooped along with Kagami.

Seijūrō hated that the day was drawing to a close, and he wanted to stay for the night, but he had a bullet train to catch and school the next day. He sighed.

"Is something the matter, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko inquired as he sipped his vanilla shake. At the moment the four of them were sitting on a bench, snacking on more fatty foods and deeming it suitable enough for dinner.

"No, of course not. I just thought about how today is coming to a close."

Kagami nodded, and Seijūrō didn't miss how the taller redhead discreetly slipped his fingers around Kuroko's. "It was fun, huh?"

Kōki smiled, seemingly having calmed down from his jittery state in the morning. "I'm so glad we could meet today."

"Actually, there is one more thing I would like to see before we leave." Kuroko said suddenly, standing up. He pointed towards a less crowded part of the park, where flat white stones were arranged in a circle.

"What's that?" Kōki asked, squinting at it. "It just looks like a circle."

"You'll see," Kagami said, and Seijūrō immediately noticed how his eyes shifted and shared a quick look with Kuroko.

Something wasn't right.

"Kuroko," Seijūrō cut in. "I'd like a word with you." He stared hard at the blue-haired boy, trying to see past the impeccable mask. "Alone."

"Certainly," Kuroko agreed, which made Seijūrō more suspicious. "Kagami-kun, Furihata-kun, please go on ahead." And even though Kōki seemed confused, Kagami replied with an over-the-shoulder "'Kay!" as he steered Kōki along.

"What are you planning?" Seijūrō demanded as soon as the two were out of earshot.

"What am I planning?" Kuroko repeated, deadpan expression plastered on his face. "A chance for you to confess your feelings, of course."

Seijūrō's blood ran cold for a split second before he regained his composure. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please don't lie," Kuroko said bluntly, heading towards the stone circle before locking his blue eyes with Seijūrō's. "I wouldn't do something like this unless it was absolutely necessary." And with that he walked off, leaving Seijūrō alone with his gut churning as his decision from that morning rang in his head.

❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖

Kōki glanced confusedly around the circle, standing on the centre stone as Kagami had instructed him to do. "There's nothing here," he said. "And why are you two standing way over there? And where's Sei?"

"Akashi-kun will be over in a moment." Kuroko replied from his spot a few feet away. Kōki was puzzled with the current situation. He was being made to stand in the middle of the stones, while Kuroko and Kagami were off to the outer rings, simply looking at him. Suddenly he spotted Sei, walking towards them with a fixed expression on his face.

"Sei, do you know what's going to happen?" Kōki asked as he approached.

"I don't," the redhead replied, seemingly honest. He now stood with Kōki on the large centre stone. Suddenly, the street lamps that were lighting up the area clicked off, and the circular area was plunged into darkness, Kuroko and Kagami disappearing from sight.

"Wh-what's going on?" Kōki stuttered, unconsciously clutching Sei's sleeve.

All at once, a wall of water surrounded them, the area lighting up in dozens of colours. Kōki was speechless as he gazed at the scene. It was beautiful. The spaces between the stones were apparently hundreds of water spouts and lights embedded in the ground, and water shot up from the sprinklers, creating a shimmery wall around them before rocketing back down to earth. The lights shone a myriad of colours onto the transparent surface, creating sheets of rainbows as they exploded out of the ground. It was breathtaking.

"Kōki," A low voice pulled him back to reality. He abruptly looked down and noticed that he was still gripping Sei's sleeve.

"A-ah, sorry!" Kōki yelped, yanking his hand back before strong fingers shot out to grab his wrist. All of a sudden he felt like crying. He felt ashamed.

Please don't touch me.

Kōki studied the ground hard, panic growing within him more and more as the moment stretched out. His wrist was still trapped in cool fingers. His throat was clogged, and he couldn't breath. His heart was about to hammer out of his chest.

"I like you."

His head snapped up, and the world seemed to slow down at the scene in front of him. Details flowed into his vision. Little droplets of water in midair, catching the light and glittering like tiny crystals. An unknown pink blush spreading on ivory cheeks. Crimson eyes piercing his soul.

And then it registered.

"I..." Kōki's throat was dry. He couldn't believe his ears. His arm went limp in Sei's tight grasp.

"Ever since we were little, even though I hadn't fully realised it. And I know that I wasn't myself for a while. A long time. And I hurt you. I wanted to come back so badly." Sei breathed in. "And when I did, and I saw you again..." Sei's fingers slid down so they intertwined with Kōki's.

"I realised it."

And something broke inside of Kōki, only this time in the best way possible, as Sei pulled or Kōki pushed and suddenly he was in Sei's arms, his tears staining the pristine white t-shirt and his back on fire as Sei's fingertips ran down his spine. They had shared hugs before—when they were little and had to say good-bye before going home, and on that day when they were sixteen and finally reunited on Kōki's doorstep.

But this was different, and as cool mist rained down on them and bright colours cast patterns across their skin, Kōki finally, finally, was free, and he wan't nothing more than to stay locked in Sei's grasp, scarlet tendrils of hair tickling his cheek and the smell of citrus filling his nose.

 

When they were seventeen, Seijūrō confessed his love for Kōki.

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaayyy so this is going to be much, much, MUCH longer than I originally planned!!! I mean, what started as a oneshot is now turning into its own series!!! xD
> 
> I was going to just make this into a long fic, but for some reason I liked the idea of this being a series instead of just one story better :3
> 
> So it looks like we'll get to see more of Furi-kun and Akashi's relationship!! Buckle up, my fellow Akafuri shippers, because this is just one little step ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I know I only got requests for a Part 2, but stay tuned for....you guessed it; Part 3!!!!!


End file.
